dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Azymondias/History
History Azymondias's egg was laid at some point towards the tragic end of Avizandum and Zubeia's relationship. Avizandum left the border unattended in order to watch over the egg in Zubeia's stead. As this was happening, King Harrow and Viren, still vengeful over the deaths of Annika, Neha, and Sarai, completed a dark magic spell powerful enough to kill Avizandum. After realizing Avizandum was not at the Border, the two traveled to the Storm Spire, where they were greeted by the Dragon King himself upon arriving. Not wanting the day his egg was laid to be the same as he would be forced to kill again, Avizandum told the humans that he would allow them to leave with their lives. Harrow and Viren, defiant, attacked anyway and managed to kill Avizandum. The spell they used on Avizandum began turning him to stone. In vain, Avizandum tried to fly back up the Storm Spire, but the spell spread to one of his wings and shattering it. Looking up at the spire, Avizandum had tears in his eyes as he was succumbing to the spell, realizing he would never see his child again. Realizing that Avizandum spoke about his egg being laid, Viren convinced a reluctant Harrow that the egg must be destroyed, lest humanity be endangered by a vengeful successor to Avizandum. At the same time the elves in the Dragonguard had cowardly abandoned their duties. Save for Rayla's parents, who tried and failed to convince one of the fleeing members to take the egg with him while they stayed behind. As Viren reached the lair, he defeated Rayla's parents and was prepared to destroy the egg, but Rayla's mother managed to convince him spare it by telling him he can use it for dark magic. After that day, Viren took the egg to Katolis and hid the egg in a hidden chamber within the castle, as the elves and the dragons were led o believe that the egg was destroyed the day Avizandum died. Truth is known only to himself and his daughter Claudia. In response to the death of her mate and the ostensible destruction of their egg, Zubeia ordered Moonsadow Elf assassins to be sent to Katolis to kill both Harrow, and his own son Ezran, in revenge. Unfortunately, Zubeia, heart broken by the loss of her family, had eventually fallen ill since the incident and fell into a deep and lengthy slumber. Book One - Moon What is Done When Rayla approaches Ezran and Callum with the intention to kill them, Ezran reveals Azymondias' egg to the elf, revealing that it hasn't been destroyed after all. Moonrise Claudia discovers the group's discovery of the egg and tries to stop them from escaping, but is unsuccessful. As the Moonshadow Elves attack the palace and kill King Harrow, the group flees into the forest with the egg and begins their journey. Through the Ice After an accidental avalanche caused by Bait both Ezran and Azymondias ended up on an ice lake, but just as Callum was about to hand Rayla the egg due to her bad hand she dropped it into the icy water. Despite, Ezran saving him Azymondias' life begins to fade away. The Dagger and the Wolf Zym's life was getting weaker, so he was brought to village vet by the princes, who told them of the egg's condition and also of a girl named Ava who found a healer living up at the Cursed Caldera. The group was then run out of town by a group with swords and pitchforks after Rayla was revealed as an elf and was left with no choice but to flee to the Cursed Caldera. Cursed Caldera Ava and Ellis meet the group on the Cursed Caldera and she agrees to try to guide them to the healer. The egg remains dim, but manages to hang in there. However, when they are in sight of the tree where Ava first supposedly encountered a miracle healer, Ezran tells them that there is no such healer. Wonderstorm Ezran claims that Ava told him that there is no healer, saying that he can talk to animals. This gets a mixed reaction at best, but the group decides they have no choice but to head for the tree anyway. They have to keep going, as the egg has very little time left. They navigate past a giant spider, which turns out to be an illusion, and reach the tree. Suddenly, there is a blinding flash from the moon and a great creature descends with a woman on her back. Rayla recognizes the woman as a moon mage - an illusionist. The woman admits that she is Lujanne, Guardian of the Moon Nexus. The monsters were all illusions and so is Ava's leg, held within the moonstone collar that she wears. Erzran presents the egg and Lujanne says that the only hope of saving the egg is to hatch it, but this can only be done in the eye of a storm, and weather is clear for miles. Callum comes to a realization - he possesses the power of lightning magic. He casts a spell and clouds the sky to create a storm. The egg rolls to the edge of a cliff, but Rayla saves it. Lightning crackles across the egg and in a dazzle of rainbow light, it hatches. A dragon yawns and emerges. At Ezran's urging, Bait licks open its eyes. Ezran, listening to his voice, says that he knows his own name; Azymondias. He says they'll call him "Zym." To Rayla's surprise, he bites off the assassin's binding on her hand, freeing her and they hug. The dragon chases its tail and they play with magical lights that have appeared, unaware that they originate from a spell cast by their enemies to locate them. Book Two - Sky A Secret and a Spark Although Rayla feels that it is urgent that the group leave the Caldera as soon as possible to escape the dark forces that are pursuing them, she consents to allow an extra day. At Lujanne's suggestion, Ezran decides to try to teach Zym how to fly. Unfortunately, his efforts are less than successful, though he vows not to give up. Half Moon Lies Upon first seeing Zym, Claudia is enamored with his cuteness to the point of having hearts in her eyes, though Rayla finds this at odds with her previous statement of the dragon being a "powerful weapon." Smoke and Mirrors Ezran is burdened by the fact someone will have to teach Zym what to do and that while he should be learning it from the King of the Dragons, he has only him. He tried imitating his own father, Harrow, but Zym doesn't understand human language. He tries to place Zym in his bag like he did with an egg, for traveling, but Zym refuses to stay within it. The group leaves the Cursed Caldera to set off again to bring Zym to Xadia. Soren and Claudia hatch their plan and Claudia captures Zym in the bag. It is, however, all an illusion and Callum, Ezran, Bait and Zym are safe on the back of Lujanne's phoenix, Phoe-Phoe. Claudia, however, uses dark magic to drag them all back to the ground. She is stopped by Corvus, and although Soren hits him in the head with a rock, they are able to escape before the two can regroup. Late at night, the group flies atop Phoe-Phoe and Zym emerges from the bag, where he was finally coaxed to enter. At Ezran's encouragement, he spreads his wings and pretends to fly. Voyage of the Ruthless As Callum struggles to connect with magic, he tells Zym that he feels like he's lost himself and he's trying to find his way back. He makes his way with Zym to the top of a windmill and a lightning rod, where Zym is struck by lightning. He carries the dragon back down to Ezran and Rayla, explaining what happened. He then reveals that Zym is perfectly okay, as Zym raises his head and hiccups fire. He chastises himself, though, for putting Zym in a situation where he could have been killed, and says he didn't have the guts to stick it out. Rayla, however, is simply glad that he and Zym weren't killed. The Book of Destiny He tries to accompany Ezran after he says he wants to be alone upon learning of his father's death and that he is now king, but Bait stops him. Breathe Having learned that he is now king, Ezran decides that he can longer accompany Callum and Rayla on the journey to return Zym to Xadia, but must take the throne. He tells Zym that he is proud of him and that he will grow up strong and good. He apologizes for not being able to teach him how to fly. He whimpers and tries to follow, but Ezran tells him they both need to go home. However, when Callum, Rayla and Zym attempt to cross the Moonstone Path, they are stopped short by the sunrise. Ezran senses Zym's distress and sends him a message to "block the light." Under Ezran's guidance, Zym flies for the first time, and with the aid of Callum's magic, blocks the sunlight enough to reveal the needed runes to see the path. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem Callum and Rayla try to sneak past the blinded dragon Sol Regem, but Zym's scared whimpering and whining causes the dragon to detect their presence. Rayla decides to try reason and explains to Sol Regem that they are transporting the Dragon Prince. He agrees to allow only Rayla and Zym to pass, but not Callum. She tries to reason with him otherwise, but he smells the taint of Dark Magic on Callum and refuses to allow them to pass, sticking with his demand that either Callum die with Rayla and Zym passing or they all die. Thus, the group is forced to tricks and deception to get past Sol Regem. The Crown Making their way to the Moonshadow forest, Team Zym continues their trek, where Zym is welcomed home by Rayla and given a piece of fruit. Upon examining the peri-stinkles, Zym curiously dives into a patch of the flowers, releasing their stench, much to displeasure of Callum. Once the group arrives at a meadow, he is introduced to a small creature called Adoraburr alongside Callum. Ghost When Rayla tells Callum that humans may not be welcome inside her home, the Silvergrove, Zym excitedly watches Callum disguise himself as a fake Earthblood Elf. When they arrive at the Silvergrove and are required to open an entrance in form of a portal, Zym cheerfully dashes around the circle that appears during a magical dance that his friends perform. Once inside the Silvergrove, Zym jumps on top of Callum's shoulders, as he is visibly afraid of the faceless elves that have "ghosted" Rayla. When the group decides to visit Ethari, an old friend of Rayla's family, he shows fear once more and hides behind the door of Ethari's workshop after realizing he has ghosted Rayla as well. After they leave in disappointment, the small dragon sits at the water fountain where Rayla tosses stones into the water, which Zym watches curiously. As soon as Ethari has lifted the spell on himself in order to talk to the three, Rayla and Callum present Zym to the Moonshadow Elf, who receives an affectionate lick on his hand by the Dragon Prince. Ethari gifts the group a Shadowpaw and a Moonstrider, and Zym, while on Callum's head, barks back at the Moonstrider after the animal sniffs him a couple of times. He then is carried off on the Shadowpaw together with Callum. The Midnight Desert Upon first encountering Zym, Nyx calls him the "dragon of the hour" and states he has his mother's eyes. She claims that she has been authorized by Zubeia to fly him directly home, but Callum and Rayla refuse this. They end up accepting instead her offer of Ambler mounts to cross the Midnight Desert. Zym whimpers at Nyx's description of the terrifying Soulfang Serpents that infest the Midnight Desert. As the group travels across the desert, he plays happily with a set of Adoraburrs that Callum has taken with him. That night, as the group rests at the desert's oasis, he sleeps cuddled with the Adoraburrs. When Callum and Rayla run off in the middle of the night and have a heartfelt conversation, they return to find only the Adoraburrs and no Zym or Nyx. Heroes and Masterminds After a fearsome encounter with the Soulfang Serpents, Callum and Rayla catch up with Nyx, who has indeed taken Zym. They find that Nyx's Ambler again has its foot stuck and think they have her cornered, but she takes off, they having forgotten that being a winged elf, she can simply fly away from them. Zym, however, fights back, using his powers to give Nyx a strong electric shock. She insults him as a "zap monster" and he bites one of her wings, sending her plummeting to the ground. Zym flies back to Callum, chittering happily, and Callum apologizes for losing him. In response, Zym gives him playful kisses laced with lightning. He then watches from Callum's shoulder as Rayla rescues Nyx from Soulfang Serpents, then takes a nap nestled with the Shadowpaw atop the Ambler. Thunderfall Waking that morning, Zym gives Nyx a couple of sparks, still a bit annoyed at her previous treatment of him. The group continues onwards to the Storm Spire. As they do, they encounter the petrified form of Zym's father, the Dragon King Avizandum, which makes Zym uneasy. Hearts of Cinder Along with the rest of the party, he arrives at the Storm Spire, which contains the lair of his mother. Upon seeing its intimidating form, he whimpers and flies to Ezran, who tells him not to worry because he's about see his mother. When the group encounters a monument with elven writing that reads "prepare to draw your last breath," they nevertheless continue and he flies ahead, smiling. The others pass out from the mountain's thin air, but Ezran awakes upon being licked by him. They are then met by a dragon that Ezran aided before and the dragon shows them a rune of a spell, Ventus Spiralis, which will allow them to breathe. They continue their pilgrimage and arrive at the Dragon Queen's lair. They meet an elf at the entrance and Rayla declares that they have brought home the Dragon Prince. Ezran holds him up, saying that he's there to see his mother. The elf says that his heart leaps to see that he lives, but that they're too late. Dragonguard The elf explains that the Dragon Queen has not opened her eyes in ten days. He introduces himself as Ibis and says that he thought he could use his magic to help her, but her heart is broken. He leads the group forward, but Zym hangs back whimpering, scared of what he would see. Ezran tells him not to worry, that she's his mother, and he leaps into his arms. Ezran tells him that he understands that he's not ready and that they'll go in first. Zym hangs back with Bait. Later, Rayla pets Zym comfortingly while talking with Callum about how her parents ran away. As the group faces a crisis, Callum casts a spell which allows him to see the truth of what happened with Rayla's parents. They did not run away, but in fact confronted Viren. Viren immobilized them and told him that he was going to destroy Zym's egg. He approached it and raised a staff to strike and shatter it, but Tiadrin at the last second told him to wait, reminding him of the magic that the egg held. She asked why he would destroy it when it could be a powerful weapon. She suggested that he keep the egg alive. He again raised the staff, but then withdrew it, saying that her counsel was wise. With that, Zym was kept alive. Afterwards, Zym is present as they all make the decision to stay and fight, based on Soren's counsel his father is a villain who will only get more powerful and thus will never give up. As they gather atop the spire, he looks out with them upon Viren's approaching forces. The Final Battle Interpreted by Callum and Rayla, General Amaya outlines that there is one objective for the upcoming fight: to defend the Dragon Prince at any cost. Zym settles down for a rest next to Bait and Rayla agrees to stay with him. As the battle rages outside, Zym is uneasy, hearing the snores of his mother. He whimpers and steps forward and Rayla realizes that he is finally ready to see the Dragon Queen. She tells him that she will go in with him, but she doesn't want to get his hopes up. She most likely will not awake anytime soon. They enter and, when Zym hesitates, she picks up and carries him down the stairs. He whimpers and she tells him that it's okay; she's his mother. She puts him down and he approaches her. He presses his legs upon her body and yips, then tugs at her tail. Colorful lightning flashes from his body and arcs over her. Finally, he is buffeted back. She breathes deeply, but does not awaken. He lays down in a nest that is curled around her tail. As the battle continues, Viren infiltrates the Storm Spire and approaches Zym. He entraps Rayla and forces Zym to the edge of a cliff, telling him that his mother can't protect him. He tells him that he'll harvest her later, but first he will consume him. As he reaaches for him, Bait leaps in front of him and shines forth a fearsome light. It drives Viren back and Rayal shouts for Zym to run. He flies away and Viren swats Bait aside. He tells Rayla that she hasn't saved Zym, merely created a brief inconvenience for him. Zym races to the very top of the spire, but comes up short at its edge. There, he shudders before Viren and the caterpillar form of Aaravos tells him that there is no escape. He crackles with lightning and shoots it at Viren, but it has no effect. He turns, whimpers at the distance below, and then leaps. He flies into the distance, but Viren summons a powerful funnel of dark magic and draws him back. He traps Zym in the funnel and starts draining his energy into him. Rayla, having escaped, draws her knives and runs to save him, but Aaravos's spectral form knocks her back. Callum sees what is happening as Viren tells Rayla that she's too late and he's already won. Rayla, however, draws herself back up and charges him. Caught by surprise, Aaravos is unable to stop her as she hits Viren head on and sends them both falling off the cliff, freeing Zym from his spell. Callum uses a magic wings spell to save her and everyone gathers back inside the spire. As everyone places their hands over their hearts in respect of Ezran, Zym leaps into his arms and nuzzles him. Ezran tells him he's happy to see him too. Callum says that the four of them made a difference and Zym yips, so he amends that it was the five of them, then all of them and when Amaya, through Gren, expresses her objection. There is a loud rumbling and Zym yips happily, racing to where his mother rests. As it turns out, though, she is not at rest. Her eyes open and everyone looks upon her in awe. He flies forward happily and stands before her. He chirps and they nuzzle each other's noses. Bait cries at the sight. The Dragon Queen asks if it is a dream, that elevers and humans are there and have brought back her baby, her love and hope. He flies around her happily. References }} Navigation Category:Histories